Betrayal- A Unikitty Fanfic
Plot As Master Frown and Brock move into Frown Town, they begin to notice that the country has everything that they could every ask for... expect for the ruler, Spencer Hues. Spencer constantly persists on making unfair and biast rules for the citizens, and, when election day comes up, with a help of a few friends, Master Frown attempts to run a campaign against Spencer. Trivia -Each chapter will be written in the perspective of one character, usually the one that the chapter revolves around. This will be my first fanfic that does this style. -A total of four oc's will be in this Fanfic. Chapter One- Spencer I paced confidently through Frown Town's office doors. I, after all, was the president of the fine city, and was now just going to a meeting. Though I had no idea who it was, I was begging that It wasn't another citizen, complaining about idiotic problems. Swinging the meeting door open, I was astonished to see the ruler of a neighboring city, Unikitty, standing right in front of me. What could she possibly want me for?! "SPENCER! HELLO!", She screamed. Well, lemme rephrase that. She screamed right in my ear. How pathetic, this was a meeting, not a screaming club. I nervously responded, "Greetings. As you can imagine, I'm a busy man, so, make it quick." Hey, I wasn't being harsh, so, stop complaining. I was being brutally honest, and that's all it was. "Oh, yes! First, I think that this meeting could use some gliiiiiiteeerr!", She responded, like it was casual to bring glitter to a meeting. YOU DON'T BRING GLITTER TO A PRESIDENTIAL MEETING! She was getting on my last nerve. Calmly, I replied, "No, Lets not do-" It was too late. That unresponsible ruler popped open bottles of glitter, and begain to sprinkle them everywhere. It was obvious that this meeting wasn't going anywhere. Infuriated, I stormed out of the room, feeling content that I could actually do something with the day. I left the Frown Town Office doors that day, not getting anything from that short talk. Chapter two- Unikitty I don't get it. Eh, that's not the right word. I don't... Understand him, I suppose. Oh, I mean Spencer Hues, the ruler of Frown Town, in case you readers didn't know. Eeek! Puppycorn's insisting on me helping him make cupcakes, so I gotta finish this chapter up, I don't want my Lil Bro to burn himself! The strangest thing happened to me, today. I was called into the Frown Town office by Spencer, and all I got from him was that he requested to have a meeting with me, and, after five minutes of me trying to lighten the mood- Frown Town's a seriously dark place- That Moody president just stormed off- Like I was the one inconvenicing him. It was so strange, he's usually very serious and competent. Maybe it's time to get a new President for Frown Town, I worry about that guy alot. Chapter Three- Master Frown Okay, look- I'm not a bad person. Sure, I don't get why Unikitty is so ridiculously happy almost all of the time, but, I mean, who am I to tell people how to act? Several people have painted this picture of me that I'm this "Terrible person", But, in reality, I'm just not always in the best mood. To any of those people trying to oust me in such a horrid image, take your hate to another person. Actually... I know someone well-deserving of all this painful backlash- My country's terrible ruler, Spencer Hues. Everyone loves that guy, and I've never understood why. I live in an area of depressingly moody idiots, and, I mean, I guess it would make sense for more than half of its citizens to essentaily worship someone even more sarcastic, moody, and idiotic. It's just not fair- the Unikingdom's ruler has a queen of royal blood, Sarapiea has an entire royal family, and just my luck- My crappy country, Frown Town has an elected ruler- and when the presidential elections roll around, it's just as much as a nightmare as one would expect. C'MON, PEOPLE, GET YOURSELF SOMEONE OF ROYAL BLOOD AROUND THESE PARTS, IT'S NOT FAIR TO THE SANE CITIZENS WHO ARE FORCED TO LIVE IN THIS CRUDDY TOWN! Okay, breath, Frown, remember what Unikitty told you. Oh, yeah- I forgot to mention, Unikitty and I are dating. She was originally my anger management coach, and... We fell into a relationship somehow. What can I say? It's nice to be around someone that isn't depressingly annoying- besides Brock, that is. Anyways, that idiot Spencer has ran for his fourth year, which means that elections are coming up this month. I don't have high hopes for the result of the election- We're either gonna get a new, equally cruddy president, or, we're gonna keep Spencer with the title of Most Cruddy Ruler of a Crappy Country. I just- Wish there was something I could do. Chapter Four- Spencer Oh, what's that?! He said that about me? Pathetic. Thanks to my adequate bodyguards, I just received news that Master Frown- One of the most annoying citizens in my country- had been talking utter crap about me and my reputation in his, ugh, journal. Who keeps journals- And writes in them- for fun?! It's not my problem, anyways. What is my problem, though, is my fear that Frown would actually gain some smarts and attempt to run against me for the upcoming elections... Not that I'm worried that he could actually beat me, I just don't want him throwing dirt on my name when the elections are over- I don't want to start off another four years with some rumors about me. The more I think about it, the more I know that Unikitty would be bound to tell Frown about the elections, and how he could have the ability to run against me. YOU WANT A FIGHT, HUH, FROWN?! I welcome fights, and will be awaiting your first move. Hit me, fire off, attack me with your best guns- No matter what you do, I will always have a more advanced version of whatever you have, Frown. I will not let a failure of a citizen take my rightful place as the ruler of Frown Town. I, Spencer Hues- What's that outside?! Oh my- Master Frown's stupid roommate, Rocks, Frock, something like that is putting up "Vote for Frown" Posters. I have no more tolerance for this petty competition. You asked for a fight, you got one. Game on, Frown. May the best canadite win. Chapter Five- Unikitty Ugh... You know that feeling in your stomach when you know that you made the right choice, but, it doesn't exactly feel like you did something right? Allow me to explain. A few minutes ago, Frown asked me- Such a softie- If there was anything he and his roommate, Brock, could do about their ruler, Spencer. It was like magic- I was just thinking about getting a new president, and I could see Master Frown fairing well as ruler of Frown Town. The only thing is, when you're a queen, you can't exactly say what your opinion or true thoughts are. Crazy amounts of controversy could form if someone heard that I was publicly on a citizens side for the elections- There would be riots and boycotts, saying that I was biast and unfair to any other candidates. I don't exactly do well under pressure, and, seeing that adorable Frown, sitting on the other side of my desk, hoping that I had something to help him and his friends, I broke. I didn't hold back- I confessed everything I knew about the elections, confessed Spencer's weaknesses, confessed how to win the citizens over. I know that it doesn't truly matter if any citizens feel like I'm unfair or biast, I'm completely on Frown's side, now, and I do agree with him- We need a change. Chapter Six- Frown I won't say that I'm pleased to see my crappy excuse of a ruler staring at my new posters that Brock just put up with an amusing amount of disgust, but, I'm incredibly pleased to see my crappy ruler staring at the new posters that Brock just put up with an amusing amount of disgust on his face. It feels so good to see such a fake loser finally come to terms with the fact that the people who actually use their brains can do something better than they ever could... No one ever admits that they love the feeling, but, lets be honest, we all do. I don't even know why I'm giving all this credit to Brock and I- it was Unikitty who inspired us both to run a campaign. I came into her castle earlier today, expecting, at most, a nice new condo for Brock and I in the Unikingdom, and I left with something even better- a chance. A chance to make a change in this cruddy town. A chance to do some unironic good. A chance to fix some leaks. Just writing this alone makes me even more determined to stand up to our current president and say, "Hey! I know that you don't care about us, but, that alone is about to turn around and bite you where it hurts!" It's time to make a change, and not a change where Brock and I stay home and watch as Spencer demolishes any chance of getting a new president on election night, but a change that's actually in my control. I have plans to talk to Hawkodile, Richard, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn tonight, and see what they think. I will not throw away this one opportunity to change Frown Town for the better. Game on, Spencer. I'm running a campaign, and, oh boy, if you think that's all I have, you haven't seen anything. Chapter Seven- Spencer Oh, let me guess. The widdle Doom Lord sees that he made posters before I did, and now that automatically means that he's gonna win, right? Wrong. Hey, Frown- Take some advice from someone who actually knows how politics in their life- Posters mean nothing. If my only competition is a piece of paper on a wall saying to vote for a Doom Lord who can barely preform at his job to begin with, then, you might as well hand that presidential title to me. As I'm writing this, I'm making plans to give out free pretzels- Complementary of the Unikingdom- during an upcoming speech. It's painful that I have to go against such an amature- C'mon, give me some real competition here! I know what these citizens want, and, oh, boy, I'm gonna give it to them faster than anyone running against me could blink. Some people may say I'm acting cocky, but, I'm merely stating facts. Hey, if Frown's handing out, I don't know, cupcakes, or something, I'll give him credit, but, I know that he's not actuall- One second, my bodyguard just entered the room. What's that?! Sorry, I needed to take a break. Apparently, Frown's handing out coupons for Sarapiea Coffee- One of the most popular places in Frown Town. Oh, he's not going to get any further than that. I'm sick of watching him and his massive ego- It's time to return the throne to it's past ruler. Chapter Eight- No Perspective 1 The tensions were as high as a boiling pot about to blow It's lid. Master Frown was handing out coupons for Sarapiea Coffee, giving complements- No matter how painful that was to him- and advice to any citizen that passed, leaving anyone who crossed paths with the Doom Lord feeling content and assured that their country needed a change. A few blocks away, Spencer Hues was seen surrounded by his bodyguards, scowling at Master Frown. His usually cream colored fur glowed a bright red- though, it was unknown if he was actually feeling threatened by his competitor. Shoving his bodyguards aside, he walked over to a hooded animal of some sorts, gave the hooded animal a ticket with an unknown meaning, and received a bucket of pink colored pretzels with sprinkles on them, and left the sight of the hooded animal. Master Frown had not noticed the appearance of his new rival yet, and proceeded to win the citizens over. Brock was blasting music, to the apparent pleasure of Frown. "Hey, Brock! This is actually... Kinda, I don't know, fun!", Master Frown yelled over the chatter of his newfound fans. "I know, man! This is only the beginning... Imagine what we could do if we win!", Brock shouted back. Frown simply responded with a smile. It was just then that the music abruptly stopped. Brock denied to have any relation to the music's stop, and, as the citizens searched for any way the music could have ended, a familiar voice was heard. "Lookin for this, Doom Lord?" It was Spencer. He was holding a black cord- The music cord. He was resting on a stopped train, the box of pretzels laying next to him. As the citizens muttered their disapproval, Spencer spoke over them. "Relax. I have a reason for my decision- I care about you. I CARE ABOUT YOU ALL! I would never have the best citizens in the world slowly fall into a deceptive scheme of an incompetent Doom Lord. You know my ruling style- I'm honest and genuine with you all. Don't try to shake it up- Stay with your best ruler. YOUR KING HAS RETURNED!" Spencer threw the box of Pretzels into the now-chanting-Spencer-audience. It was just then that Frown and Spencer locked eyes. Spencer shot Frown an evil grin, and Frown mouthed "Why would you do that?! Even my boss Isn't that heartless, and she burns down villages on the daily." Spencer didn't care, and just threw himself into the audience. The elections had truly begun. Chapter Nine- Frown Why am I even bothering to write this? Five minutes ago, Brock and my campaign to overthrow Spencer was going perfectly. The citizens were loving the coupons, and I was loving that the citizens were, I guess, loving the coupons. I guess that one can never have too much luck- right as our campaign reached it's highest point, that arrogant piece of crap had to come out of nowhere- like-like a shadow, lurking in the dark, revealing itself the minute I started to actually enjoy myself. Anyways, he then proceeded to redirect any of my supporters to his heartless self- which left me making a fool out of myself, showing actual softness- ugh-, and having me standing on the cold tile, watching Frown Town's most egotistical wolf raise his already inflated ego. I'll talk to Puppycorn, Hawk, Richard, and Dr. Fox tonight- those four always have some decent advice. Right now, Brock and I are packing up and heading back to our apartment- No point in seeing Mr. Arrogance put on a show. I'll write about how the meeting with my frie- Acquaintances went. I know that this was only the first fight, but, if Spencer keeps up this pace, I may be in for an unpredictable ride. Chapter Ten- Spencer I'm... Amused and surprised, to say the least. It was shockingly easier than I thought to beat Frown. Three days ago, I demolished him and all the citizens in his favor. All it took was some simple persuasion tactics, and, boom, any creature or animal in his favor instantly went back to me. It's not that I'm bragging, or anything- why is it that whenever I recall something that I do, it seems like I'm the antagonist- or-or- bad guy- or something like that- cause I'm not. I'm just a citizen of Frown Town who happens to be able to draw and attract a crowd- What's so wrong about that? I don't have much to say about the previous event, I just hope- for his sake- that Frown doesn't challenge me again. Category:Gp's universe Category:Protagonists Category:Universes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories